Run Away Love
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Goten and Trunks are tired of how their families treat them, so they decide to run away together.
1. Let's run away

It was morning time at the Son residence and Goten eyes fluttered open and let out a small yawn. He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and did his routine, and switch out of his sleeping clothes into his regular clothes. When he finished Goten looked in the mirror and sighed. He really didn't want to face his mom. Ever since his father died, Chi Chi has been mistreating Goten. She didn't like seeing him because she always got reminded of Goku, and everytime she sees him she cries and yells and hits him for no reason. Even his brother Gohan doesn't like him, and to prove it he moved out. He doesn't come to visit and when he does, it's only to see their mom and talk about how much they hate him. Finally, Goten took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't expect to see any breakfast, so he went to get some cereal, but found there was none. She probably hid them. His stomach began to growl. He'll just have to ask Trunks for something to eat. Trunks, the only person that still loved him no matter what. They were secretly boyfriends and took care of each other. Goten smiled at thinking of all the times Trunks has helped him when he needed someone the most.

"Goten, what do you think you're doing?!" Chi Chi yelled as she came stopping in.

"Um...I was hoping that you would please let me have some cereal." Goten whispered.

"I told you that I'm not going to feed you, especially with that kind of appetite. If your hungry then go catch a fish."

"No mommy, I don't want to." Goten said, but quickly covered his mouth. Chi Chi walked up to Goten, raised her hand, and slapped him hard. Goten fell to the ground holding his cheek with tears beginning to form.

"I've told you to never call me your mother. The only reason you're here is for free labor. Now get out of my sight." Chi Chi angrily said through her teeth. Goten didn't hesitate. He got up with tears in his eyes and quickly ran to the only person that cares, and that's Trunks.

* * *

Trunks' woke up to the sound of yelling. Like every other morning. He sighed and put on his clothes and quickly went downstairs to find out what his mother and father were arguing about now. When Goku died, Bulma was so devastated that she became depressed, and Vegeta was outraged. He said he wanted to be the one to defeat Goku and now he's always angry and wanting to pick a fight with anyone. When Trunks made it downstairs, he saw his mother on the floor and Vegeta towering over her.

"Damn it woman! I told you for the last time to leave me alone! If I want to train I will!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I was hoping that we could go out and have some family time." Bulma pleaded.

"I could care less about you and that boy." Vegeta said sternly as he began to walk away.

"Vegeta please." Bulma reached out for him. Vegeta turned and raised his fist and was about to punch her.

"Dad stop!" Trunks ran in front of his mom and blocked the punch. "You two need to stop fighting. It's not right."

"You little brat." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the throat. "Listen, if you ever get in my business again I'll have your head." Vegeta threw Trunks to the ground and walked out. Trunks got to his feet and helped his mom up and she sighed.

"Trunks. I need you to just leave the house while I work this out. Here's some money." She handed him an one hundred dollar bill. "Just please don't try to stop him." Bulma walked to her room. Trunks just put the money in his pocket and left the building. As soon as he walked outside he saw Goten walking with his head down towards Capsule Corp. Goten raised his head and when they locked eyes, they ran to each other into a hug. After what felt like forever, they finally released each other reluctantly. They held hands as they flew to their secret spot, which was a small open area by a lake in the forest, and down by the lake with Goten in Trunks' lap.

"I missed you so much." Trunks nibbled on Goten's neck earning a giggle. Trunks stopped and looked at Goten and noticed his cheek was bruised.

"She hit you again, didn't she." Trunks said in a low voice. Goten began to fell the tears form, but tried to stay strong.

"She doesn't like it when I call her mommy." Goten said looking down, but he noticed a red mark around Trunks' neck.

"Did they have another fight?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded. They sat there for a moment staring out at the lake.

"I'm tired of this." Trunks spoke. Goten looked at him with agreement.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do about it until we're old enough to leave."

"But that's the thing I'm going to fix." Trunks declared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should run away together." Goten stared for a moment. Thinking of what it'll be like to be free with Trunks.

"But how? We don't have any money or anywhere to go." Goten said sadly.

"That's the thing. We can go anywhere we want to, and I saved up the money from all the other times mom wanted me to leave the house for a while. Which makes 1400 dollars. I've already had this planned out for weeks." Trunks insured. Goten was nervous. He's never been on his own out in the big world. He felt scared, but then he looked into Trunks' eyes and saw love and comfort. He knew Trunks wouldn't let anything happen to him and will always protect him. It's the whole reason he came up with this plan.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Goten grinned. Trunks smiled and pecked Goten on the lips.

"Awesome, we'll leave tonight. Let's go pack our things." They hugged one last time and went to their soon to be former home.

Goten made it back home and slowly and quietly opened the front door and crept past his Chi Chi, who was past out on the couch with bottle of whiskey. He successfully made it to his room and grabbed a bag and stuffed it with as much clothes as he could fit. When he finished that he reached under his bed and pulled out a teddy bear. It was something Trunks bought for him a while back. He held it close as he began to make his leave. He was but to exit the way he came until he heard movement in the living room and he knew Chi Chi had woke up. He panicked and looked around his room for another way out, and the window was his only choice. He unlocked it and quietly, but quickly, climbed out. Goten ran as fast as he could without looking back.

Trunks was waiting outside his house. He didn't have any trouble since his parents were both in a deep sleep after having sex, even though they're just going to fight again the next day. He snapped out of his thought when he saw Goten running up to him.

"You ready for this?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Goten said. Trunks pulled out a case that had a couple of capsules in it that he snuck from his Bulma. He threw one to the ground and it turned into a hover bike. They got on and Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks and rested his head on his back. Trunks looked over his shoulder and smiled. He began to drive as he and Goten were off to start their new life.


	2. Over coming obstacles

"Trunks I'm sleepy." Goten said as he yawned. Goten and Trunks have been riding since 8:00 and now it's about to be 10:30.

"I guess we can camp here for tonight." Trunks found the nearest open space and parked the hover bike. As they got off Trunks grabbed another capsule and threw it to the ground, and in a poof of smoke in turned into a little house. They walked in and saw that it had a little living room, a little kitchen, little bathroom, and a little bedroom. They dropped their bags and settled in by changing into their night clothes. Trunks changed into some shorts and white muscle shirt, and Goten changed into a white t-shirt and underwear with a dragon on it. Trunks couldn't help but stare at how cute Goten was, but then he noticed the sad expression on his face.

"What's the matter Goten?"

"What if they come and find us and keep us apart?" Goten said as he climbed into bed.

"There's no way I'll ever let that happen, so don't worry about them." Trunks insured as he joined him. Goten let out a yawn and Trunks kissed him on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

The next morning Trunks had woke up before Goten, so he decided to make them breakfast knowing that Goten hasn't eaten. When he finished he had made a feast of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and apple juice. Just enough to fill their saiyan stomachs. Trunks was setting the table when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Wow! Trunks you did all of this?" Goten said with his mouth watering.

"I figured we both needed a decent meal, so I made us breakfast." Trunks pulled the chair out for Goten to take a seat. Goten st down and Trunks pushed the chair close to the table and went to pull the other chair next to Goten. Trunks then picked up a fork and picked up a piece of pancake and held it up for Goten to eat. Goten ate the pancake and his eyes sparkled.

"Trunks I didn't know you cooked this good."

"I don't know if it's that good." Trunks blushed.

"Are you kidding. It's amazing." Goten picked up another fork and got a piece of pancake and held it up for Trunks to eat. Trunks ate it and had to admit it was pretty good. So they sat there and fed each other until all the food was gone and they were stuffed. Afterwards they changed into their everyday clothes sat on the couch and watched cartoons.

MEANWHILE...

"I should have known this would happen, but I didn't think he had the balls to leave." Chi Chi said as she stood in Goten's empty room. "So do you think you can find that little shit." Chi Chi asked the dark figure standing at the bedroom door way. The figure stepped forward into the light to reveal A man with with a sleeveless gray shirt and black pants and combat boots. He had a lot of hair on his arms almost as if it was fur.

"They don't call me the werewolf for nothing." He snarled showing his sharp teeth.

"Good. You'll get your money went you bring him back, and not too beat up. Enough to show him to show him not to try this again." Chi Chi grinned as she tossed him a shirt Goten left behind. "Here's something to track him with." Werewolf caught it and gave it one long sniff, and instantly got the scent. He leaped out the window and began running quickly on all fours and followed the trail.

After awhile Trunks and Goten were playing a board game when they both sensed something coming their way fast.

"Trunks do you feel that?" Goten asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'll check outside, and you stay here." Trunks went outside and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he turned to go back inside he heard deep breathing. He to look and saw a very hairy man standing no more than ten feet away staring at him.

"Um...Can I help you?" Trunks asked uncomfortably.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Son Goten, and if I'm not mistaken he's in that little house, so if you know what's best you'll hand him over." Werewolf breathed heavily. Trunks stood there in shock wondering what he could want with Goten, but it didn't matter to him. This guy looked bad and he wasn't handing Goten over to anyone.

"Who are you and what do you want with Goten?"

"I'm Werewolf and my orders from Chi Chi were to bring back Son Goten harmed, but alive." Trunks couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't think Chi Chi could be this terrible.

"Enough waiting. Give me the boy." Werewolf snarled as he charged towards Trunks. Trunks dodged the attack and shot a ki blast at Werewolf and hit him in the back.

"Impressive. But holding back won't be enough to save him or yourself."

"Trust me. I'm prepared to protect my Goten." Trunks said sternly.

"So he's your Goten. That's so adorable it makes me sick." Werewolf said sternly as well. "To bad he's going to be a beaten up Goten and you won't be able to save him." Werewolf laughed. That struck Trunks's nerve. In a flash Trunks angrily punched Werewolf in the nose and he flew back into a tree.

"You little brat!" Werewolf howled sending a shock wave at Trunks, but Trunks flew through it and uppercutted Werewolf sending him into the air. Trunks followed him up and slammed him back down into the ground creating a cloud of dirt. Trunks descended back to the ground and watched as Werewolf struggled to get up.

"It seems I underestimated you boy." He panted.

"Clearly. Now leave."

"Oh. But I have one more trick up my sleeve." Werewolf began concentrating his energy. Trunks looked in confusion, until he heard more howls and sensed more ki. Soon two other werewolf people showed up.

"Let me introduce you to my underlings." Werewolf laughed. The other two growled and charged at Trunks from both sides sending punches fast, but Trunks dodged faster than they sent them. Then Werewolf joined in and Trunks was overwhelmed. Soon Trunks was unable to keep up and was getting hit from all three of them.

"Where's all that power now?" Werewolf said. Then out of nowhere multiple ki blast hit all three of the wolf people. Trunks fell to his hands and knees and looked up to see Goten flying over to him.

"Trunks are you ok?" Goten asked with tears forming.

"Goten get out of here. I don't want them to get you." Trunks said.

"I'm not going to let you fight alone anymore. Whatever we face, we face together." Goten said. Trunks nodded. Werewolf and his underlings shook off the hit and came charging at them. Trunks and Goten began charging a big ki blast together and as soon as they were close enough and blasted the three of them until they were no more. They sighed in relief.

"Who were those guys." Goten asked.

"They were hired by...Chi Chi to take you back." Trunks hesitated to answer. Goten looked saddened that his mother would do such a thing.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"It'll be alright, but now we have to move." Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and they grabbed their things and went to hide further away.

MEANWHILE...

"So. He and Trunks ran away together." Chi Chi said as she and Bulma were in Trunks's now empty room. "I always knew he was soft. And he's gay for your son."

"I just can't understand why my Trunks would run away." Bulma cried.

"Because they think their something, but their nothing but pathetic children that need to be punished." Chi Chi said.

"For once I like the way you think." Vegeta came in. "Those bastards think they can just run away from their problems. Well Trunks and Kakarot's brat are going to get it now." Vegeta grinned."


	3. Alone together

After defeating the werewolfs sent by Chi Chi, Trunks and Goten were now trying to find somewhere else to hide away, but didn't have anymore transportation since the hover bike got destroyed, so they were reduced to walking to hide my ki.

"Sorry I forgot to bring more hover bike capsules." Trunks said.

"It's ok. I'm like walking and holding hands with you." Goten smiled. Trunks smiled back. Just then they heard a rumble. They looked up to the sky and saw the clouds darkening. Another rumble came louder than before. Goten whimpered and covered his ears. The rain started coming down hard as they ran to find shelter. They found shelter in a cave, Goten still whimpered when thunder would boom.

"Shh. It's alright Goten. I'm here for you." Trunks held and comforted Goten. With every boom of thunder Goten would jump and grab Trunks tighter. Trunks kissed Goten's head and rubbed his back. Trunks decided to do the only thing that could calm Goten. And that was music. Trunks pulled out his mp3 player and turned it up to the loudest, and played some slow dancing music.

"Trunks I don't fell like dancing." Goten said.

"Come on this will make you feel better." Trunks stood up and pulled Goten to his feet. They held hands as they began slow dancing. The longer they danced the more Goten calmed down and enjoyed himself. They began spinning together and Trunks did a dip with Goten. They looked into each others eyes and kissed as the song ended and a flash of light appeared. When the light faded they were surprised at what happened.

"Wh-what? How did we fuse if we didn't do the fusion dance?" Gotenks asked. "I guess that was technically a dance." Gotenks concluded.

"Now we're alone, but we're not alone we're together." Gotenks said. He looked outside the cave and saw that the rain had lighten up, so he grabbed his stuff and went on his way.

MEANWHILE...

"I Felt that burst of energy, but it disappeared." Vegeta said as he stopped in the air. "It came from that way." He continued his flying. He began replaying his and Chi Chi's plan.

'I want those boys to suffer. I assume they managed to beat Werewolf, but they won't be able to stop you Vegeta. So I want you to go after them. I don't care for Trunks, but leave Goten to me.'

But what Chi Chi didn't know was Vegeta was planning on killing Goten. Since he couldn't defeat Goku he was going after his look alike son, and that will also destroy Trunks. Vegeta began laughing to himself as he flew at high speed.

Gotenks continued walking until he came across a little village. As he entered the village he noticed that no one was to be found.

"Hello! Is anybody here!?" Gotenks shouted. He went to knock on a door, but got no answer. He did catch the blinds move as if someone looked through it. He continued to look at the window until the door quickly opened and he was pulled in.

"What's going on?" Gotenks asked.

"I'm sorry to surprise you, but you can't stand outside. It's dangerous." The old man said. Gotenks looked in confusion. "Allow me to explain. There is a terrible person that lives in the mountains who uses his magical orbs around his neck to terrorize us. We're to afraid to leave our houses even for food." The old man said sadly.

"I'll help you guys." Gotenks said.

"You're a mere child. You can't beat him alone."

"It's OK. I'm never alone." Gotenks smiled. He ran out the house and went to the center of the village.

"Hey Kaetair. If you're so tough come and fight me." Gotenks yelled. Just then the sound of heavy foot steps began and were getting closer. Gotenks could see in the distance someone coming. It had to be Kaetair. When he got close he was a bulky guy who was at least six feet tall and had a mohawk that had round tips. He wore a black leather jacket and sun glasses with torn blue jeans.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my turf." Kaetair said in a deep voice.

"You're Kaetair. You don't look like someone who is magical. You look like a dork." Gotenks said. Kaetair instantly got angry.

"Who you calling a dork? Now you've made me mad! Magic orbs show him my telekinesis." Gotenks took a closer look at the orbs and was surprised to see they were the dragon balls.

'How did he get all of the dragon balls!?' Gotenks thought, but broke out of the thought when he was pushed back into a shed.

"Ow! How can he use the power of the dragon balls to do anything? Their only used for wishes." Gotenks said to himself. Gotenks charged at Kaetair with his fist out ready to send him flying.

"You wouldn't be able to hit me if I were part cactus." And in an instant Kaetair was covered in thorns. Gotenks quickly stopped himself from punching Kaetair, but changed his tactic and shot a ki blast at him sending him flying back.

"That's not cool. Maybe I should put you on ice." Kaetair said as he shot Gotenks with an ice attack freezing him in the process.

"Now I'll show you a classic magic trick. I'll split you in half." Kaetair shot a white beam. Gotenks quickly busted free and dodged the attack.

"Oh no you don't. Follow him." The beam made a quick turn and hit Gotenks and in a flash of light Goten and Trunks defused.

"Whoa. Did not see that coming, but I'll still finish you. Time for my super ultra mega all migthy powerful deluxe ultima-" Kaetair didn't finish before Trunks and Goten punched him in the stomach at the same time. Kaetair fell to the ground unconscious. Trunks took the dragon balls from around his neck. And Kaetair bulky muscles shrunk and he turned into a wimpy looking kid. The villagers who were watching came running out of their homes cheering.

"Thank you kids. I really don't know what just happened with all the flying, and you being one person, but on behalf of the village we thank you. Is there anything we can give to you?"

"No thank you sir. These dragon balls will be enough." Goten said.

"A dragon's what?" The old man said in confusion.

"Oh nothing." Trunks and Goten said in unison. Afterwards the villagers treated them to a meal and Trunks and Goten went on their way with all seven dragon balls.

LATER ON...

After Trunks and Goten had already left the village Vegeta had arrived and lost their ki again.

"Those kids are more sneaky than I thought. I could have sworn they were here." Vegeta said. They were no where to be found, and no one was outside at this time at night. Vegeta decided to head north unaware that they were heading south.


	4. Protecting what's mine

"I can't believe that Kaetair guy had all seven dragon balls. How do you think he was able to use their powers like that?" Goten asked Trunks as they continued their walking.

"I'm not sure, but it was like he was absorbing their power." Trunks stated. "Anyway. We can make any wish we want now. We should keep going to find a private place to make our wish."

"Ok, but can we fly. My feet hurt." Goten said as he rubbed his feet.

"Yeah. I don't see us facing anymore trouble, so I guess we can." They ascended into the air and took flight at high speeds.

MEANWHILE...

Vegeta was continuously flying north until he sensed two energies moving from the south.

"I've got you now." Vegeta snickered as he zoomed through the air towards them.

Trunks and Goten found an empty spot by a lake. They looked around to see if the coast was clear, and set down the dragon balls.

"Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth!" Just then the sky became dark and the dragon balls began glowing. Soon the eternal dragon appeared to them.

"What is your wish, so I can grant it." Shenron spoke. Just as they were about to speak they felt an energy coming their way.

"No..." Trunks said nervously.

"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks pointed in the distance for Goten to see.

"You bastards!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's your dad, and he sounds mad." Goten said scared. Trunks looked over at Goten and saw he was shaking with fear. Trunks knew he and Goten wouldn't be strong enough to beat his father, so he thought of a way that they could.

"Shenron! I wish me and Goten were stronger than my father!" Trunks yelled to Shenron.

"That is a simple wish." Shenron's began to glow for a moment, and so did Trunks and Goten, but the light faded away. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." In an instant Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls flew into the air and scattered around the world. The sky returned to normal. Just then Vegeta landed in front of them with a furious look.

"You...you...little insignificant bastards. Oh what I'm gonna do to you." Vegeta popped his knuckles. "So what did you wish for?"

"I wished for us to be stronger than you, so you can't beat us. You might as well leave." Trunks said sternly.

"Hahaha! You two stronger than me?! Don't make me laugh. I'm the strongest in the universe now, and no wish is going to change that." Vegeta and Trunks stared each other down for a moment until Vegeta turned his attention to Goten who was still frighten. Vegeta smiled and began walking towards Goten. Trunks stepped in front to protect him.

"So you're going to protect your little boyfriend. You two disgust me. That's why I'm going to wipe your sorry excuse of saiyans off this planet." Vegeta lunged at Trunks and punched his into a boulder.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled, but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed him by the throat. As Vegeta looked at Goten he saw a glimpse of Goku and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He punched Goten in the gut several times enjoying his scream. He dropped Goten on the ground on his back and held a ki blast in his face.

"P...please..." Goten stuttered.

"When you see Kakarot, tell him I sent you." Before Vegeta blasted him he felt a power level rising from behind him.

"What?!" Vegeta turned around to see Trunks rising from the ruble.

"How dare you...hurt my Goten!" Trunks yelled as his power level continued to rise beyond his normal level. He turned into a super saiyan then went one step beyond that, and transformed into a super saiyan 2

"So you still think you're stronger than me? I guess I'll have to to put you in your place!" Vegeta lunged in for a punch. Trunks remained motionless and took the punch to the side of the face. Vegeta smirked, but it was short lived when he realized it had no effect. Trunks grabbed Vegeta's arm and squeezed it. Vegeta was surprised by the strength, and struggled to break free until Trunks let go. Vegeta held his arm and looked in anger as Trunks smirked and began walking towards him. Vegeta began to grow frantic, so he started rapidly throwing ki blast at Trunks, but none of them fazed him. That's when Vegeta became angered.

"How can this be!? I Vegeta should be the strongest in the universe! There is no way I could be surpassed by kids even with a mere wish!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Well you better believe it. Now this is your last chance to leave." Trunks warned.

"It'll be cold day in hell if I ever let my own son tell me what to do, and let him beat me!" Without hesitation Vegeta began raising his power level. Then he held out his arms and put the heels of his hands together.

"I will end you! Final flash!" Vegeta yelled as he unleashed his final flash. Trunks held his hands together and pointed his index fingers at the incoming blast.

"Super big tree cannon!" Trunks yelled as a super version of his big tree cannon collided with Vegeta's final flash. Soon Trunks's super big tree cannon began to over power the final flash as it veered closer to Vegeta.

"What?! This...this is impossible!" Vegeta struggled to fight against it until it finally overtook him.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks stopped firing and watched as the smoke faded away Trunks saw that Vegeta was down on the ground defeated. Breathing heavily Trunks's golden reverted to it's lavender color and he fell to one knee, but he soon stood and ran over to Goten and picked him up bridal style and flew away trying to hold back his tears for his boyfriend and his father.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

Goten eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He slowly sat up and noticed he was lying in bed and someone was holding his hand. He looked to his side and saw Trunks with his head rested on the bed. He was asleep, but tightly holding g Goten's hand. Goten gently shook him awake causing Trunks to jump.

"Goten you're awake!" Trunks hugged Goten.

"Where are we?" Goten asked.

"We're back at the village and in the village doctor's home." Trunks explained.

"Wait! What about your dad?" Goten said nervously.

"We won't have to worry about him for a while...because I beat him." Trunks assured sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to fight him."

"Don't be. He needed to be taught a lesson, because no one will ever hurt you again. Not as long I'm around." Trunks kissed Goten while gently caressing his cheek. It was passionate kiss that lasted until the broke for air.

"Come on, let's get going." Trunks helped Goten to his feet. They thanked and said goodbye to the villagers and took flight to wherever the wind takes them.

MEANWHILE...

Chi Chi had seen the darkening of the clouds and Shenron in the distance, so she follow him until she came across a defeated Vegeta.

"What exactly happened?" Chi Chi calmly said.

"Those...damn kids...use the dragon balls to become stronger." Vegeta managed to say.

"Figures. Looks like I'll have to find some new help." Chi Chi declared.


	5. Goten's story

After using their newly gained power to defeat Vegeta, Trunks decided to surprise Goten and find a place for the both of them to relax, so Trunks had led him to the nearest city

"Trunks, where are you taking me?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry, it's just up ahead!" Trunks said pulling Goten along. Being the curious seven year old he is, Goten was hardly able to contain his excitement. After what seemed like forever Trunks and Goten finally came to a stop, and what Goten saw made him jump in excitement.

"You're going to buy me a toy!" Goten jumped and hugged Trunks as he saw the toy store

"Yeah I'll buy anyone you pick out." as soon as they entered the store Goten immediately ran off to find a toy with Trunks trailing behind laughing.

After a lot of playing and laughs Goten finally decided on a cowboy outfit that came with a hat, a lasso, and a toy gun.

"Out of all things in the world you choose to be a cowboy?" Trunks asked looking at how adorable Goten looked.

"Yep." Goten said popping the p at the end.

"Well cowboy Goten let's go get something to eat."

"Alright!" Goten chimed.

Trunks and Goten made their way to a nearby buffet restaurant paid their way in. After about a good hour and eating majority of the food available, Goten and Trunks exit the buffet hand in hand with their stomachs satisfied, and made their way to a nearby park and sat on a bench together.

"Alright, We should probably find the next city or town to go so we can get further away from to where they can't find us." Trunks said as he pulled out a map and began looking for suitable places. As Trunks focused on the map, Goten couldn't help but notice a woman playing with a little boy, most likely her son. Goten could feel a tear running down his cheek as he stared at the mother and son until they left the park, and wishing he could have a relationship like that with his mother.

As long as Goten could remember he has always been abused by his mother, but it didn't start off as abuse, at first it was more neglect.

After the death of Goku, Chi Chi fell into a deep depression. She would mostly sit in bed and never leave her room even with Gohan's attemps to get her outside for fresh air, however slowly Chi Chi began to become happier and enjoy life again. Then Goten was born, and things had went from better back to worst. Goten could remember clearly four years ago when he was three when the abuse started.

FLASHBACK

Goten was in his room playing with the only toy he had, which was an old teddy bear. He was trying to entertain himself any possible way he could since he didn't have any other toys. As he was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor playing, his stomach began to growl, so he made his way to the kitchen in search for food.

When he made it to the kitchen he checked the fridge and found nothing to eat. Goten then used a chair to climb on counters to check to cabinets, but still nothing. By now his stomach was in a growling fit and he didn't know what to do, but then he thought about asking his mommy, but Goten hadn't learned how to say a single word yet, and didn't quiet understand what words meant, because no one taught him, but that didn't stop him from picking up on words. He learned that when someone wants another person's attention they would say a certain word, called a name, which he learned from watching tv and listening around his home. And three words he would always hear in his home were Goten, Gohan, and mommy. He was able to fund out which name went to which person and knew his name was Goten, the boy who was his brother name was Gohan, and the woman was their mommy, so he decided to ask his mommy.

He made his way into the bedroom where his mommy was and saw her under the covers, so he went to the side of the bed and shook her.

"Mom-my" Goten said trying to get it right.

"Not now Gohan. I'm too tired." She responded. So Goten tried again.

"Mom-me." Goten said again.

"Gohan if your feeling sick then go take some medicine." Chi Chi responded to how weird her son sounded, but still didn't budge.

"Mommy." Goten finally said correctly, but Chi Chi didn't respond. Instead she pulled the cover from over her head and sat up, and stared at Goten.

"What...did you...call me." Chi Chi said slowly.

"Mom-" Was all Goten said before Chi Chi's hand connected with his face. Goten fell back and began to cry.

"I never want to hear you call me mommy again! Do you hear me!" Chi Chi snapped. Goten continued to cry which was not the answer Chi Chi wanted, so she hit him again. Goten cried out in pain as Chi Chi continued to yell and hit him, until Goten swung his arm in defense and hit Chi Chi, and not knowing his own strength he knocked her into the wall. Goten took this opportunity to run out of the room leaving an angry and hurt Chi Chi.

When Gohan came home, Chi Chi told Gohan, leaving out the part when she hit him, and she made him believe Goten was bad one and ever since then he didn't like him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Goten?" Trunks called curiously as he wiped the tear from Goten's cheek. Goten jumped, but the realized he had been daydreaming.

"I'm ok." Goten gave a reassuring smile. "Just thinking."

"Well whatever you're thinking about I promise you it'll be ok." Trunks kissed Gotenks cheek earning a giggle. "Come on." Trunks stood up from the bench.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked as he stood as well.

"Where ever the wind takes us." Trunks held out his hand. Goten took Trunks's hand and they flew to wherever they could find a new home.

MEANWHILE...

Chi Chi had made her way to Satan City to find new help. She made her way up to an apartment building, but before knocking on the door she began to fake cry and knocked on a door.

"I need a favor, Goten is even more out of control." Chi Chi faked.

"Anything to teach him not to hurt you again mom." Gohan said.


	6. Brother my brother

"Want to talk about what you were thinking about back there?" Trunks asked breaking their silent flight.

"It was nothing okay. I'm fine." Goten said giving a fake smile, but Trunks saw right through it. So Trunks grabbed Gotenks hand and descended to the ground in the middle of a meadow. Trunks then sat down and put Goten in his lap.

"Alright I'm all ears." Trunks said.

"Trunks I'm okay." Goten said getting up, but Trunks sat him right back down.

"We're not leaving this spot until you talk to me about what is bothering you." Trunks said holding Goten.

"Fine." Goten sighed. "I saw a woman and a boy in the park and I thought back to my mom never played with me or showed love to me. I couldn't help but think about how much I wish my life was full of love." Goten soon cried as he finished talking.

"Goten look at me." Trunks gently put his hand on Goten's chin and made look at him. "You're life is full of love. Our love. And our love is enough to get us through anything and everything. We may not have nothing but the clothes on our backs, but I promise you we'll make it through together, because of our love. I love you Goten." Trunks said as he wiped Goten's tears.

"I love you too Trunks. I love you more than anything in the world." Goten replied quickly.

"Even more than ice cream cake?" Trunks smirked.

"I don't know. Ice cream cake is pretty good." Goten said which caused Trunks to look surprised. "I was just kidding." Goten laughed.

"There's that smile I was looking for." Trunks said ad he kissed Goten. But when he pulled back Goten pulled him back in so their lips connected again, which turned into a full make out session.

They both sat their lips locked together until Trunks felt something.

"Goten do you feel that." Trunks asked.

"Trunks I know your excited, but I'm not ready for that yet." Goten said with a grin which made Trunks blush.

"No not that. Do you feel the energy?" Goten looked at Trunks confused until he did feel an energy coming their way. A very familiar one.

"No...no no no no." Goten got up from Trunks's lap and began to pace back and forth. Trunks got up as well after he recognized the energy, and went to hug Goten.

"Listen to me Goten. I'll hold him off you just hide and keep safe." Trunks whispered in Goten's ear. Trunks kissed him one last time before Goten ran through the meadow and into a bush to hide.

Just as Goten hid Trunks felt the energy right above him and it began to descend until two feet hit the ground.

"Where is he."

"You need to leave immediately, Gohan." Trunks yelled.

"Not until you tell me." Gohan began to take steps forward causing Trunks to get into his stance.

"This doesn't concern you Trunks. Are really ready to get hurt in a fight just to protect him?" Gohan said getting closer to Trunks.

"I'll do anything for Goten, because I love him." Trunks said not letting his guard down. Gohan laughed at the comment as he stopped one step from Trunks, but in an unexpected flash of speed Gohan gut punched Trunks and proceed to grab his foot, spin him around, and throw him into the distance.

"Goten! I know you're here, just come on out!" Gohan yelled as he tried to sense where Goten was hiding, but felt a surprisingly high energy from where he threw Trunks. Gohan turned to see Trunks in super saiyan two form.

"I heard about your little wish, but don't think you'll beat me!" Gohan lunged forward at Trunks and Trunks did the same until they clashed fist then Trunks began sending punches and kicks at Gohan while Gohan just dodged.

"You're no match for me Trunks..." Gohan said as he continued to dodge Trunks's attacks. Gohan then grabbed one of Trunks's fists, and then grabbed the other. "So just give up and tell me where he is and I'll let you go."

"I'm not going to betray Goten!" Trunks yelled and soon sent a powerful kick to Gohan's stomach causing him to let go. Trunks then tried to send a punch, but Gohan grabbed his fist again.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll just draw him out." Before Trunks could process what he meant, Gohan had spun Trunks around and put him into a choke hold, and began squeezing.

"Aaaaah!" Trunks choked out.

"Goten! I know you can hear me, so just come on out and take your punishment, or your boyfriend here is gonna run out of air soon." Gohan warned as he squeezed tighter. By now Trunks hair had reverted back to its lavender color indicating he was growing weaker.

"Stop!" Goten ran out of the bush with tears streaming from his eyes. Gohan immediately stopped squeezing and released Trunks who fell to the ground on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Please Gohan you have to understand I didn't do anything." Goten pleaded.

"So you didn't do anything to make mom cry." Gohan said not believing Goten.

"No! She's lying!" Goten shouted hoping Gohan would believe him, but it didn't work.

"I'm gonna make you regret doing everything you did to hurt this family." Gohan got into his fighting stance.

"But Gohan we're brothers." Goten said with one last attempt.

"You are not my brother." Those words shot through Goten's heart. Without hesitation Gohan sped forward and punched Goten in the jaw sending him flying back. Gohan then appeared in front of Goten and kicked him into the air then slammed him into the ground. As Goten struggled to get up, Gohan blasted a kamehameha down at Goten causing a big explosion.

When the dust faded away, the whole meadow was destroyed, and Goten wasn't down there. When he looked over he saw Trunks setting Goten down after saving him from the blast.

"Come on Goten you have to fight back." Trunks said as Gohan began to descend to the ground.

"I don't think I can beat him." Goten admitted. Gohan now began dashing towards them.

"Maybe not by yourself, but together we can." Trunks held out his hand for Goten to take. When Goten took Trunks's hand, Trunks pulled him into a hug, and suddenly there was a burst of light that made Gohan stop in his tracks. When the light faded Gohan was surprised to see that they had fused into Gotenks

"So you think you can beat me because you fused?" Gohan chuckled.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave no choice." After saying that Gotenks began to power up until he became super saiyan three.

In an instant Gohan dashed forward and sent a kick at Gotenks, however Gotenks was able to grab it, and threw Gohan in the air. Gohan quickly recovered and rapidly shot ki blast at Gotenks, but was unable to hit Gotenks. The attacks kept coming until there was a huge cloud of smoke and Gohan couldn't seen his surroundings or Gotenks.

When the smoke faded Gotenks was standing there unscathed, however there was more than that. Gohan noticed there where four of Gotenks's kamikaze ghost around Gohan then suddenly they charged at Gohan from each direction and blew up right by him causing an explosion, and soon Gohan came falling from the sky. Gotenks came came and grabbed Gohan from the air and gently placed him on the ground. Gotenks changed back to his regular form and defused.

"I'm sorry we had to do that. Are you gonna be alright?" Trunks put an arm around Goten.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Goten responded.

"Come on. We should go before he gets up." Trunks said as he began to fly off. Goten knelt down beside Gohan and kissed him on the forehead, took one last look, and followed behind Trunks.


End file.
